


Mr Pickles Williams

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Hurt Danny, Love for animals, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Pets, Sad Danny, Sick Danny "Danno" Williams, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Danny nunca fue de gatos pero si de ESTE gato.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Mr Pickles Williams

**Author's Note:**

> Ningún personaje ni nada de Hawai 5.0 me pertenece.

**MR PICKLES WILLIAMS**

El incesante sonido del timbre de su teléfono consiguió arrancarle de la plácida siesta que tan merecidamente se había ganado. Tras muchas noches de insomnio lo único que le quedaba era tumbarse en el sofá cuando notaba que el sueño le vencía y dejarse llevar.

Aún seguía recuperándose y no es como si tuviera mucho más que hacer a parte de sus sesiones de fisioterapia y pasarse los días acordándose y, no para bien, de su ausente amigo. Lo odiaba tanto...

Torció el gesto abriendo por fin los ojos. Bueno, no lo odiaba. Más bien todo lo contrario. Y le echaba muchísimo de menos. Pero que le volviesen a torturar si alguna vez se animaba a decir aquello en voz alta.

Finalmente descolgó y con un sonido que se asemejó más bien al gruñido de un animal molesto, respondió.

\- Inspector Williams...

\- ¡¡Tíooooo soy Ricky!! - El rubio ex policía de Jersey miró la pantalla del móvil. Nº desconocido.

\- Mira que bien, me repito, yo soy el inspector Williams.

\- Ya sé quién eres, yo soy Ricky... - un suspiro de frustración e incredulidad brotó de sus labios.

\- Este inicio de conversación es absurdo, si me permites que añada. ¿Qué Ricky eres exactamente?

\- ¡Oh, tío, me duele que no me recuerdes!

\- También te empezará a pasar cuando llegues a mi edad. Borras de la mente lo que no te interesa. Es lo más sano.

\- Ya... verás. Soy Ricky, el sobrino de Agnes... Mr Pickles... ¿ahora sí? - ahora fue su mano la que pasó por la cara. Aquello no podía estar pasando de nuevo. - Escucha, tenemos un problema.

\- El día que dijiste que le habías encontrado una buena familia dejó de ser _mi_ problema.

\- Bien, parece que mi radar detecta buenas familias falló... - el convaleciente miembro del 5.0 se había incorporado y sentado en el sofá. Al escuchar aquello último frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, _Ricky?_

\- Los actuales propietarios no cambiaron el teléfono de contacto del chip y por eso me localizaron al ver que mi tía era la última propietaria que constaba.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

\- Bueno, parece que le encontraron vagando por las calles y que su aspecto parece indicar que lleva tiempo pasándolo mal.

_\- ¿Mr Pickles?_

\- ¡¡Por supuesto que el gato!! ¡¿De quién pensabas que estaba hablando?!

\- Quizá del Pato Donald... - el sarcasmo era inherente a él.

\- ¿Del Pato Donald...? ¿Por qué iba yo a estar hablando contigo del Pato Donald? - nuevo suspiro de resignación.

\- Mira, déjalo. Lamento mucho lo sucedido pero porqué es problema mio.

\- Bueno, tuyo tuyo... del Comandante y de ti.

\- Steve está de viaje... así que eso me convierte en único depositario de ese supuesto problema que parece ser _mío_.

\- Oh, ya veo. Bueno, tío... sabes que no tengo una vida estable. Parece que le han maltratado y necesita un lugar en el que quedarse hasta que vuelva a encontrarle una familia...

\- ¿Con tu infalible radar detecta buenas familias? - Danny desvió la mirada. Lo cierto es que la casa estaba muy vacía. - Bueno, vale. ¿dónde está el gato ahora?

\- Clínica Pets Sweetty... junto a la clínica Straub en la Avenida Ward.

\- De acuerdo...

\- ¿Irás por él?

\- A ver qué remedio...

\- ¡¡Gracias, tío, el minino me estaba dando muuucha lastima!!

\- Por supuesto que sí... es obvio. Por eso es _mi_ problema.

* * *

Tani fue la encargada de acercarle al centro sanitario dado que él seguía sin coche y aunque lo tuviera seguía sin poder conducir. Tras identificarse, le guiaron al interior de una consulta. Finalmente una mujer bajita oriunda de la isla, sin duda, se presentó ante él. La veterinaria.

Le contó que el animal había sido capturado por los voluntarios de una Protectora de Animales a los que habían avisado de un gato cariñoso nuevo con muy mal aspecto en una de las colonias controladas que gestionaban. Fueron esas personas las que lo llevaron a la clínica donde le leyeron el chip y consiguieron contactar con Ricky.

La lista de lesiones que le presentó la mujer fue abrumadora. Alguien se había ensañado con él. Golpes, quemaduras que por la forma parecían de cigarro, un ojo muy dañado. Una leve cojera en una pata. Afortunadamente no presentaba lesiones internas pero estaba muy desnutrido y deshidratado. Cuando aquella enumeración de horrores acabó, pidió que le llevaran junto al pequeño.

Y el alma de Danny se resquebrajó al verle.

Aquel no era el animal que dejaron en manos de una buena familia. Aquel no era el gato que tanto amase Agnes.

¿Qué había hecho la vida con aquel pequeño? Se acercó a la jaula donde se encontraba. Tumbado, sin apenas moverse, con un gotero que le forzaba a alimentarse porque apenas comía.La anemia era grande. Presentaba el cuerpo lleno de mordisco y su antaño sedoso y brillante pelaje blanco ahora lucía sucio y descolorido.

\- ¡Ey, peque! - no pareció oírle. Danny se volvió hacia la veterinaria. - ¿Se le podría tocar?

\- Con cuidado pero diría que sí. Él lo agradecerá. - Procedió a quitar el cerrojo y con lentitud posó la mano en su costado. El gato pareció temblar. Le aproximó la otra mano a la nariz.

\- Soy Danny. ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Te daba mousse de pollo... te gustaban mucho. Y yo me quejaba de que eran muy caras pero estaba claro que eres un gourmet y no aceptabas cualquier otra de las chuches de mercadillo que el tonto de Papá Steve se empeñaba en darte. - un pequeño movimiento del rabo del animal pareció denotar que le escuchaba. - ¿Me entiendes, peque? - un tenue maullido. - ¿Te han hecho mucho daño y te han dejado atrás? Bueno, eso se ha acabado. Cuando estés más fuerte y si nadie lo impide, y voy a intentar que nadie lo haga, vendrás a casa conmigo. Yo cuidaré de ti... y jamás nadie volverá a hacerte daño ni te abandonará. - el bajo policía se las apañó para casi meter medio cuerpo en el habitáculo y alcanzar a besarle entre las orejas. - Ya no va a haber más miedo en tu vida. Te lo prometo.

Una vez de vuelta a la consulta fue fácil averiguar que los "nuevos" propietarios no habían tramitado el cambio de titular y que, al haberle dejado Agnes a Steve a cargo del animal de, alguna manera, él era el actual responsable.

No lo iba a discutir.

Se lo había prometido.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y abrió el whatsapp.

_"Lo que te escribo te va a sonar a chino pero necesito que me mandes una autorización para poner a Mr. Pickles a mi nombre. No es que sea urgente pero si lo puedes hacer cuanto antes mejor."_

Ni un hola cómo estás, ni un dónde te encuentras. Nada.

Si Steve quería distancia es lo que tendría. Y solo le hablaría cuando, como en un caso como el que tenía delante, lo requiriese.

El también podía aplicar la misma política de silencio que el moreno estaba poniendo en marcha.

Un zumbido le hizo saber que tenía respuesta. No se esperaba que fuera tan rápido. Abrió el servicio de mensajería.

_\- ¿Perdón?_

_\- No preguntes y hazlo. Ya cuando tenga tiempo y ganas te lo contaré._

_\- Esta bien, Danno. Como veas. Mándame sus datos de identificación y esta noche tendrás el documento._ \- casi podía oírle suspirar ante el muro de frialdad que estaba claro había levantado.

_\- Estupendo. Gracias._

_\- Eh... de acuerdo. ¿Todo bien?_

_\- De maravilla. Ya hablamos, ¿ok?_

_\- Ok, cuando tu quieras._

* * *

Steve cumplió su palabra por lo que no fue difícil que cuando, por fin, dieron el alta al animal saliera de la clínica con él siendo su dueño oficial.

Danny no había sido nunca hombre de gatos. Pero sí lo era de éste.

Quizá se veía reflejado en él. Solo, pequeño y herido. Pero un superviviente.

Había pedido ayuda a la veterinaria para ver de qué manera volver a introducir a Mr Pickles con Eddie. Le dio unas pautas claras y le instó a que tuviese mucha paciencia.

Y tuvo que recurrir a sacos de ella porque aunque procuraba mantenerles separados de vez en cuando había gruñidos y bufidos de tal calibre que pareciese que se iba a declarar la tercera guerra mundial. Finalmente las aguas fueron volviendo a su cauce, y aunque no todo era idílico si que la convivencia era más pacífica y tolerable.

Danny había abandonado el sofá a los pocos días de traerle a casa para ubicarle en la habitación de Steve, qué al fin y al cabo estaba vacía y tenía un aseo donde colocar el arenero. Los primeros días los maullidos lastimeros le llevaron a decidir que mejor dormía junto a él. Y ahora Mr Pickles compartía cama con él pero en la esquina más alejada de su cuerpo.

Encargó redes protectoras en las ventanas y dio instrucciones a todos de que procurasen tener cuidado y no dejar que el animal saliera.

Y una noche, casi mes y medio después, mientras fregaba los platos de su cena, el gato se aproximó a la cocina para subirse a la encimera de la isla de un ágil salto. Atrás había quedado la cojera, como la del propio Danny que hacía un par de día que ya no usaba bastón.

El policía se volvió a mirar al animal, se aproximó a él, que maulló con suavidad se puso a dos patas y por primera vez alzó la cabeza para frotarla contra la barbilla de su nuevo dueño.

\- Ya sí, ¿verdad? Ahora también para ti soy tu _Danno._ \- depositó como aquella vez en la clínica un diminuto beso entre sus orejas. - Esta bien... es un honor ser tu _Danno._ Lo seré por y para siempre. - Oyó unas patas acercarse, bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos caoba de Eddie. - Y también el tuyo, granuja. - Esta vez fue el perro quién recibió su dosis de caricias tras las orejas.

Diez minutos después, apagó la luz de la sala de estar disponiéndose a ver una buena película en compañía de aquellos dos pequeños seres vivos, uno enroscado en su regazo y el otro a sus pies, que sabía nunca dejarían de quererle.


End file.
